Fim ou Começo?
by Srt. Maga
Summary: ChrnoxRosette, minha 1 fic, sejam bonzinhos...


_**Fim ou começo?**_

_Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem me pertence, fic feita por pura diversão, não ganho nada com isso, e nem ganharia msm ...**

* * *

** _

Rosette estava deitada em sua cama, mas não sabia como tinha chegado ali, só se lembrava de chamar Chrno e depois mais nada. O relógio ainda estava pendurado em seu pescoço, mas se movia lentamente, muito lentamente, como se não houvesse mais vida a ser usada.E então ela se lembrou, Aion tinha raptado-a da Sede da Ordem de Magdala em N.Y, e a levado para um prédio inacabado no centro da cidade, lá Chrno e Aion se enfrentaram, Aion a jogou para fora do prédio, ela gritou para Chrno e desmaiou. Não sabia se ele tinha conseguido derrota-lo, mas sabia que onde quer que estivesse estava muito ferido, e precisava de ajuda; da ajuda dela.

* * *

-Onde pensa que vai Rosette? Não dei ordem para sair! –Esbravejava Irmã Kate.

-Preciso achar Chrno

-Você precisa descansar, todas as Milítias disponíveis estão encarregadas de encontrá-lo, e precisa cuidar de seu irmão!

-Joshua já acordou?

-Sim, mas...

-Mas o que?

-Ele não se lembra de nada

-Ufa, ainda bem, não seria bom pra ele lembrar de Aion. – Disse despreocupada.

-Rosette, ele não se lembra de nada mesmo.

-Como assim nada?

-Parece que suas lembranças começam quando ele ainda estava no orfanato.

-Mas ele vai se lembrar, eu sei que vai! – Disse aflita

-Padre Remington nos disse que enquanto usou os chifres de Chrno ele resolveu trancar as lembranças dentro de seu coração para não sofrer, ele não vai se lembrar.

-Eu quero vê-lo!

Elas seguem por um corredor até um enorme quarto, a cama de Joshua estava rodeada de pessoas. Rosette entra vacilante, tinha esperado tanto por esse momento, agora Joshua estava novamente sobre sua proteção.

-Joshua?

-Oi irmã, a Madre me disse que você queria me conhecer!

Era uma criança, quatro anos não o tinham afetado, ele continuava a ter 12 anos, mas parecia não reconhecer a irmã.

-Você não está me reconhecendo?

-Não, qual seu nome?

-O nome dela é Rosette, ela é uma das irmãs que estavam te procurando Joshua. – Disse Irmã Kate gentilmente.

-Rosette? O nome da minha irmã também é Rosette, que coincidência, nos íamos ser exploradores! Você também quer ser exploradora Irmã Rosette?

Não agüentava mais ficar ali, era demais pra ela; ela corre para fora do quarto.

-O que houve Madre?

-Rosette tinha um irmão igualzinho a você... – Disse com pesar.

Os dois olham para porta, ela nunca mais traria o sorriso da freira.

Irmã Kate deixa Joshua sobre os cuidados das outras irmãs e sai para o corredor, Rosette estava encostada na parede com o rosto baixo.

-Rosette?

Ela ergue o rosto, e irmã Kate vê as lágrimas caírem antes dela secá-las.

-Você está bem?

-Tudo pelo que eu lutei, todo que eu passei esses anos todos, E AION DESTRUIU TUDO!

-Se acalme irmã Rosette! - Disse severamente.

-Como? Me diga irmã Kate, o que faria se o irmão que procurou tanto não se lembrasse mais de você?

-Eu...Não sei, mas tem que ajudá-lo a se recuperar, você e Chrno.

Chrno, por alguns momentos tinha esquecido dele, mas agora estava decidida, não havia mais com o que se preocupar, Joshua estava salvo e não precisava mais dela, agora o único que precisava era Chrno.

-Eu vou procurar Chrno! –Disse decidida.

-Já lhe disse que estão fazendo isso!

-Só eu posso achá-lo!-Disse ao sair correndo pelo corredor.

-Irmã Rosette!

* * *

Estava andando erroneamente pelas ruas da cidade, não sabia onde começar a procurar, mas seu coração lhe dizia que se não se apreçasse seria tarde demais. Ela vai ao prédio onde fora levada por Aion, se dirigindo rapidamente para o local da luta. A cena que ela vê lhe rouba o fôlego, Aion estava jogado no chão, seu corpo tinha virado pedra, agora não passava de uma feia estátua sem emoção. Não havia nem sinal de Chrno. O prédio ficava ao lado de um grande bosque, onde Rosette começou a procurar pelo amado Demônio; sim amado; amor era o único nome para o sentimento que a Milítia estava sentindo, e a dor em seu coração se intensificava a cada passo que dava em direção ao centro do bosque, até o relógio parecia reagir, agora estava vibrando sobre seu peito.

* * *

Chrno estava muito ferido, a luta com Aion fora demais para ele, havia lutado em sua forma reduzida o máximo possível, só revelara usa verdadeira força quando Rosette tinha sido jogada para fora do prédio, ele a pegou ainda no ar e a deixou numa das casas que a Ordem de Magdala mantinha, partindo para seu destino logo em seguida. A luta contra Aion já durava anos, e foi resolvida em apenas alguns segundos, Aion tinha derrubado Chrno, várias vezes ferindo-o mortalmente, e na última vez o demônio tinha cravado um chifre em seu peito, não era de nenhum dos dois, mas fez o efeito esperado, o chifre sugou as energias dele, e Aion virou uma estátua, nunca mais magoaria os sentimentos de alguém, muito menos de Rosette; sua Rosette; porque a considerava sua, era mais que uma companheira e amiga, era algo essencial em sua vida, algo sem o qual ele não conseguiria lutar, algo sem o qual ele não viveria. Rosette nunca mais doaria sua vida para que ele usasse seus poderes, não havia mais contra quem lutar, mas temia que a vitória contra o inimigo tivesse limitado a vida de Rosette á apenas mais alguns anos, preço por tudo que passaram, pouco para tudo que ela queria viver com Joshua. Estava começando a ouvir coisas, poderia jurar que Rosette estava por ali o chamando, pronta para confortá-lo.

* * *

Rosette entrava no coração do bosque, e o relógio vibrava cada vez mais, como se fosse romper o selo, ela o chamava, mas ele não escutava, ou não queria responder. Então seguiu sua nova bússola, o relógio de vida, que balançava cada vez mais forte, e quase se abriu quando adentrou a clareira onde ele estava.

-CHRNO!

Ela correu para onde ele estava caído, seus ferimentos eram graves, havia uma poça de sangue no chão, ele não atendeu ao chamado dela. Rosette colocou cuidadosamente a cabeça de Chrno sobre o colo, e o chamou gentilmente enquanto acariciava os cabelos do demônio. Chrno abriu os olhos e sorriu para a Milítia.

-Quem bom que não se machucou...

-Psiu, não fale, está muito ferido!

-Não tem com o que se preocupar...

Rosette estava chorando, e suas lágrimas caiam sobre o rosto dele.

-Rosette, não chore.

-Eu...Não posso...Te perder...É a única pessoa...Que eu tenho... – Dizia entre lágrimas.

Ambos ficam em silêncio, ele não sabia que era tão importante para ela.

-Eu quero que você use seus poderes pra se curar!

-Não posso Rosette, Joshua precisa de você...

-Ele não sabe quem eu sou, não vai sentir minha falta!

Ela tinha parado de chorar, agora falava com convicção, mas ele não queria tomar a vida dela.

-Não posso Rosette, você tem que viver.

-Eu não quero viver sem você!

Chrno se apóia em um braço e alcança o rosto da Milítia, contornando-o com os dedos.

-Não vai sentir falta de um demônio, eu só diminui sua vida...

-Eu te amo Chrno!

Ele fica atônito, realmente amava-a, mas nunca sonhou em pensar que ela nutria os mesmos sentimentos por ele, um demônio, um ser que ele achava desprezível, mas ela não. Rosette toma coragem e aproxima seus lábios dos dele, fechando os olhos, e logo sentindo a boca dele contra a sua, num ritmo lento e carinhoso, ela abre os olhos e encontra os de Chrno, ele olhava-a com ternura, e ao mesmo tempo pesar, não queria que ela vivesse menos, não seria responsável por isso. Rosette sabia que Chrno não a deixaria lhe dar sua vida, e com um movimento rápido quebra o lacre do relógio, fazendo-o se transformar e em conseqüência se curar. O relógio girava muito rápido, estava passando do meio, ele segura as mãos dela e sela o lacre, dissipando o poder. O sangue tinha estancado, e algumas feridas estavam prestes a fechar, mas isso custara mais um pouco da vida da Milítia, alguém por quem ele mataria, ou morreria.

-Está melhor?

-Sim, mas não devia ter quebrado o lacre, tem que preservar o que lhe resta de vida...

Ele falava isso como se lhe doessem as palavras, mas Rosette sabia o que queria.

-De que adianta viver se não vai ficar junto comigo?

Ela se senta no colo dele, fazendo-o ficar muito vermelho.

-Rosette, você é uma freira...

-Só me tornei uma para achar Joshua, e ele já esta seguro, não sou mais uma freira!

Ela falava com um sorriso sapeca, o sorriso que Chrno mais gostava, ele puxou a ex-freira para si e tomou os lábios dela, agora seriam um só, eternamente.

* * *

**_Notas: _**Minha 1° fic de Chrno Crusade, espero q nao tenha ficado uma merda...

Façam uma Ficwritter feliz, deixem reviews!


End file.
